


The Set Up

by CeleryLapel



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryLapel/pseuds/CeleryLapel
Summary: The Dean sets the Group loose on a scavenger hunt
Kudos: 21
Collections: Community Discord Scavenger Hunt





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for the Community Discord server fanfic channel. Have fun! All genres accepted, and all pairings or lack of pairings accepted. Don’t overthink this and tag your smut.
> 
> Please title your submissions as Chapter Two: The Hunt

“Now hmm… would that be _ appropriate?” _

Agnes, who up until now had been typing the Dean’s script into her 1960s era IBM Selectric typewriter, stopped and looked up at her boss. She had never in her time there heard him ask that question and frankly it unnerved her.

He was staring down at her, having paused in his pacings and batted his lashes. His mouth opened slightly and then he smirked, seemingly having answered the question himself.

“Oh, now I’m just being paranoid after that recent meeting with Richie and Carl. Of course I can use the Group to work out the kinks in my new Dean Dangerous novel. Writers do this type of thing all the time!” He waved one hand at her in a dismissive gesture, now full on preening at his supposed cleverness while slapping his other hand on a massive Webster’s dictionary that was perched on her 1959 green metal Fleetwood desk.

Earlier he had explained something to her about his latest novel, how he had been having difficulty in writing a scene that involved a great deal of action, something about a scavenger hunt. So he then had the asinine idea of having her type up a script that he would deliver to his special little Group in Study Room F, the group that tended to make her life a living hell on a regular basis but that couldn’t be helped right now. She’d just have to steel herself for the inevitable janitorial call once they trashed the library or perhaps the whole campus, depending on how small or big this thing would get. The idea was for them to act out how one typically would go about a scavenger hunt, so the Dean could write his next chapter more accurately.

But when did the Group ever do anything typical?

She shuddered and glanced in the corner as Leonard continued to fart away into the Dean’s vase. The one he used for tulips.

X

X

The Dean stood in Study Room F, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the Group. Agnes was at his side, holding the freshly typed script. He glanced up at the Westclox industrial wall clock, which conveyed that the time was ten o’clock in the morning.

“Why, I’m so happy you’ve all agreed to this!”

Their eyes were gleaming and he swore a few of them were inching toward him as he reached for the paper from Agnes. He had just told them about the Prize, which had gotten them all immediately on board. He considered he may have slightly underestimated the value of said Prize.

He glanced down at the paper, noticing with some smugness that he had constructed twenty five clues, or riddles he supposed. This would take them a while and likely be extremely frustrating, but he really wanted as many chances as he could to observe how they’d go about it and how the winner or winners would claim the Prize.

He cleared his throat.

“I will now list the clues. One riddle per item you must find.”

He glanced up nervously now, and then back at the paper.

“First item. I have keys, but I don’t lock anything. I write but I don’t think. I make a moderate amount of noise and am incredibly useful.

Second item. My words number quite many. My title, you will discover, is explained under my cover.

Third item. I am sturdy and flat. I am where the work is done before you go have any fun.

Fourth item. I sound like I grow between your nose and your chin. I am decorative, and I have no gender or sex. I thrive in Holland, but I tend to stay in a certain place you will need to find.

Fifth item. I have a face but I cannot smile. I have hands but I don’t have fingers. I keep my hands on my face.”

He was about to move to item number six when Agnes snatched the paper out of his hand, and shouted, “And...GO!” She then immediately turned and began walking down the hallway. 

The Dean followed and shrieked, “Agnes! You let them go too early! I had twenty more items!”

Agnes shrugged and took a big bite out of her celery stick.

The hunt had begun.

  
  



End file.
